


Ursa Malfoy

by Aphroditedany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Draco becomes a woman, F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Gender or Sex Swap, Loss of Virginity, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Potions, Sex, Spells & Enchantments, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28012560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphroditedany/pseuds/Aphroditedany
Summary: Ursa Malfoy becomes to Harry Potter everything that Draco could have never become.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 58





	1. The big decision

**Author's Note:**

> For this story, I got inspiration from a former co-student of mine at the university. She was born in a male body, but fortunately she has finally been given the permission to undergo all the necessary surgeries and become a female. I'm a little ignorant of some aspects of Gender Dysphoria, so if I make some mistakes, please enlighten me. Of course, I'm referring to Draco as "she", because this is how he-she feels.

Voldemort was officially back. He had already gathered all his loyal Death Eaters, planning his attack on Harry Potter and his conquering of the Wizarding World.

Her mother had found excuses to detain her taking the Dark Mark, but she knew they were running out of time.

Because Draco Malfoy would never, ever assist Voldemort in killing the man she loved.

* * *

_Since she was a little child, she knew the truth deep inside her. She had been born in the wrong body. A girl born into a boy's body. It wasn't homosexuality; it was something different altogether. She was no Draco, she was Ursa._

_When her father caught her playing with dolls from her Aunt Andromeda and trying Narcissa's makeup, he had beaten her so badly she had been crying all night. Narcissa wasn't allowed to intervene, but she was a mother. She knew her girl- born as a boy- was special. She knew Draco suffered with the body she had been given._

_Everything became worse when she left for Hogwarts and met Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived. She had been immediately attracted to him, an attraction that only deepened through the years and became so much more. But Harry could never know the truth. So, she became the hateful, obedient boy that Lucius wished him to be._

_When Voldemort was ressurected in fourth year, Draco was devastated. She knew that he would eventually search for Harry and kill him, and there was no way Draco would take the Dark Mark._

_She had to do something._

_Fortunately, Lucius had no idea of his daughter's secret allies._

* * *

Draco allowed herself a satisfied grin as she finally found what she had been searching for in the huge library of their Manor. Casting an Invisibility Charm, she returned to her bedroom and started reading.

_Advanced Spells and Potions: Gender Alteration. How to become a female or a male._

_"Gender Dysphoria is not an uncommon phenomenon in humans, Muggles or Wizards. The next pages of the book will be filled only if a blood offer is given. Please cut your finger and let three drops of blood on the page."_

Taking her wand, she cut her index finger and let the required amount of blood fall on the page. After some seconds, the page turned on its own volition and words started to appear.

** _Female born in a male body_ **

_Considering you are already 16, you are barely suitable for the gender alteration. The human body completes its maturity until 20. If anyone tries the Gender Alteration after completing 20 years of life, serious complications are more possible to arise._

_For the Gender Alteration from Male Body to Female Body, you need to prepare the basic potion, along with the optional potions that will determine the shape of your new body. The Basic Potion contains extracts, pieces and dust from flowers and medicinal plants that are mostly found in Europe and Northern-Eastern Africa. You can easily find them in the Apothecaries of Potions Masters or certified Potions Shops._

**_INGREDIENTS FOR THE BASIC POTION(Male to Female)_ **

  * _3 dry leaves of Anemonoides nemorosa_
  * _15 grams. roots of Aquilegia vulgaris_
  * _5 fresh leaves of Geranium macrorrhizum_
  * _45 grams. dust of Iris cypriana_
  * _60 grams. dust of Oxalis acetosella_
  * _10 fresh leaves of Magnolia wieseneri_
  * _4 pieces of baby unicorn hair_
  * _10 drops of liquid extract of Salvia lanigera_
  * _10 drops of liquid extract of Hypericum lanuginosum_
  * _2 grams. dust of Iris ruthenica (Blue Iris)_
  * _5 drops of your blood_



_For the potion to be prepared, you boil all the ingredients in 1L rose water. When the mixture boils, gently blend the ingredients 4 times clockwise and 3 times anti-clockwise and wait. When the potion starts emitting fumes, remove the cauldron immediately from the fire, pour it into crystal vials, seal the vials off and store them in a cool and dry place. The potion will be ready after 2 weeks. The ritual, as described in later chapters, has to be performed under a full moon._ _The rest of the potions have to be consumed after the Basic Potion and before the ritual._

**_INGREDIENTS FOR THE BREAST GROWTH POTION_ **

  * _5 dry leaves of pink roses_
  * _5 dry leaves of black roses_
  * _5 dry leaves of red roses_
  * _5 dry leaves of blue roses_
  * _5 dry leaves of orange roses_
  * _fresh leaves of Tulipa gesneriana (Red Tulip): The amount of leaves will determine the size of your breasts. One leaf is for A size, two leaves for B size, three leaves for C, 4 leaves for D, 4 and a half for DD etc._



_The Basic Potion will fully transform your male body to a mature female body, with the female voice, longer hair and the female reproductive system. When you drink the potions and cast the necessary spells, you have to stand naked under the moonlight, but after the incantations you must move to a more comfortable place, preferably your bed. The transformation will be extremely painful, and no pain relief potions must be consumed for it is possible they may prevent the procedure from evolving smoothly by interacting badly with the alteration potions._

_The transformation takes 3 days to complete. During this time, you will feel like if your male genitals are cut from your body, but the truth is they will shrink to nothing and then transform to the outer female genitals (Clitoral hood, clitoris, labia, vaginal opening). After the external sex organs, the internal will soon start forming, as it takes more hours and hormones (vagina, cervix, uterus, uterine tubes, ovaries). At the same time, your breasts will grow in the preferred size, your hair will become longer and your figure will be more filled, with the usual curves a female body has._

_It is of extreme importance that you will not consume any amount of food during those 3 days. Only small amounts of water are allowed, every 2 hours._

* * *

Draco closed the book, her mind reeling with all the information. She had meticulously written the ingredients down, all of which she could easily find in Snape's apothecary. 

The transformation seemed very difficult and painful, but she didn't care. She could never help Harry as Draco Malfoy, Lucius' son. Draco had to die in order for Ursa to appear.

_Quite literally._

* * *

Narcissa was silently crying as she was reading the procedure for the gender alteration. Draco had just finished explaining her their final plan and there was nothing Draco could do as she watched her mother in obvious distress.

"Mother, please. You have to be completely focused. Our own lives, our future depends on this. Now, tell me our plans as I described them."

Narcissa sniffled. "I will give a Polyjuice potion to one of the Dark Lord's lesser followers. One that he won't notice is missing. Then, Nymphadora will Imperius him and he will appear in front of the Dark Lord as you. He will tell whatever Nymphadora orders him, that he will never take the Dark Mark or fight with him. He will say everything that will enrage the Dark Lord and eventually be killed. The whole world will learn that Draco Malfoy died a noble death, refusing to follow the Dark Lord and rejecting his supremacy ideologies. After Draco's death, I will find Lucius and alter his memories. He will now remember he also has a daughter, Draco's twin Ursa, who had been studying in Beauxbattons Academy until her brother's untimely death. She decided to return to England to mourn for her brother and comfort her parents."

Draco exhaled with a small smile, relieved. "Meanwhile, I will be hiding in our villa in Aberdeen. I will perform the Gender Alteration ritual and you can visit me after the three days pass."

Narcissa nodded with determination in her eyes. "It will become as you wish. Now, I will fetch Dobby to send you back in Hogwarts. I'll be waiting for your letter." Trembling, she kissed Draco on her forehead. "Goodbye, my love. I can't wait to see you in your new body. Your real body."

"Goodbye, mother.", Draco whispered. "I love you."


	2. Transformation

Draco looked at the cupboard with the vials, satisfied. The 2 weeks timespan had passed and the full moon was to rise in two nights. 

Their plans had been a resounding success. Voldemort had killed the imposter with Draco's appearance and the Malfoy heir's death had caught everyone in surprise. The Pureblood society, especially. Draco's "death" had enraged many purebloods, who finally saw the Dark Lord for what he truly was, whereas it unexpectedly fuelled the determination on the side of the Light. Dumbledore had given a grand speech at the Great Hall of Hogwarts, applauding Draco for his courage to stand up to the megalomaniac leader. He even commissioned a marble plate with his name on it to be put outside the gates of the school.

The only ones who knew the truth were her mother, her aunt Andromeda, Tonks, Blaise and Theo. She couldn't trust anyone else. Her father's memories had been altered by her mother and aunt, and Lucius was none the wiser about his son's true fate.

* * *

**_Two nights later, Full Moon_ **

Trembling with anticipation, Draco took her clothes off and read the instructions in the book.

_"You must have two vials of the Basic Potion in front of you, plus the vial for the breast growth. Consume the one vial of Basic Potion and the potion for breast growth, then wear gloves and apply the second vial of Basic Potion on your chest, hair and genitals, gently massaging it until it's partly absorbed._

_Walk out into the moonlight and draw a big circle on the ground with the following runes:_

  1. _Rune of Aphrodite (Ancient Greek Goddess of Sex, Beauty, Love, Femininity, Eros and Fertility)_
  2. _Rune of Danu (Celtic Goddess of Femininity)_
  3. _Rune of Astarte (Egyptian Goddess of sex and war)_
  4. _Rune of Bastet (Egyptian Goddess of love, protection, perfume, beauty and dance)_
  5. _Rune of Hedone (Ancient Greek Goddess of pleasure)_



_Step into the center of the circle and repeat the Latin incantation for the Gender Alteration potion to start taking effect:_

** _Huic corpori. Hoc malum corporis. Da mihi veri. Corpus quod mihi nasci debuerit. Mulierem faceret. Da mihi ferendis. Da mihi numen ex decorum pulchritudinis. Da mihi uirtutes amatoribus. Da mihi vocem Venerem et ubera a Dano et Hawisiae comitissae corpus infectum._ **

Taking a deep breath, Draco drank the potions, applied the second vial on her body and opened the door, heading towards the garden of the villa. Blaise, Narcissa and Theo were already awaiting for her with nervous smiles.

Giving them a small smile and a nod of encouragement, Draco started drawing the circles and the runes. When she was done, she repeated the incantation slowly and clearly.

The light of the moon became even brighter and the air suddenly filled with stardust, which sat upon all over her body. The sensation was indescribable, until the potions started taking effect.

_Pain. So much pain._

Trying valiantly not to cry out in pain, Draco fell on the ground, her mother and friends immediately rushing to her side and carrying her inside the house, where they gently deposited her on her bed.

Blaise sounded worried. "Now what? What can we do?"

Narcissa fought to swallow her worries before she answered. "Nothing. She must suffer the transformation alone. We are only allowed to give her water every 2 hours, but not too much."

Theo nodded sadly as he looked at his best friend, who was currently writhing in pain on the clean sheets. "I hope it's worth the risk and the pain."

Narcissa smiled and gave Draco a sweet kiss on her sweaty forehead. "It is. She can finally be the girl she always wanted to be. Her soul will finally be in the right body."

* * *

_Pain, pain, pain. Excrusiating pain. Unbearable._

_Think of your new body. Think of your happiness. Think of all the sacrifices you've made this far for yourself. For Harry._

_Think of Harry. Think of how you'll be able to help him as Ursa._

_No,no,no. It's too much. Too much!_

_Let me die, Merlin, let me die._

* * *

She had lost track of time, until the pain subsided for a moment. After some seconds, it returned, more vicious than before. Her nether regions tortured her.

_Oh Gods, oh Merlin!_ _Stop the pain! Please, somebody stop it! Oh Gods, it's cutting me from the inside out!_

She wasn't aware she was actually screaming now. Narcissa was sobbing with her daughter's obvious torture along with Theo, but Blaise managed to compose himself and carefully watched Draco through his tears.

"Merlin.", he breathed. "It's working. Look at her body..."

That was the final thing she heard before she slipped into unconsciousness. The torture continued for a very long time. She could only scream and thrash on the bed and faint, over and over again.

* * *

"She's waking up! Thank Merlin!"

"The transformation is over. Do you think she's still in pain?"

"Probably not. The potion did its job after all..."

She was waking up groggily, her throat a little dry and her eyes struggling to adjust to the environment. When she managed to open her eyes, she found herself on her bed with a soft robe. Her mother and friends were looking at her timidly, but happily.

_Did it work? Did I change?_

"Draco, my love..." Narcissa's voice was trembling with pride and joy. "Or should I say, Ursa? You did it, darling. You became what you desperately wanted all these years."

"Really?"

The sound of her own voice startled her. Her voice was the softest, most feminine sound she had ever heard. Tears started leaking from her eyes.

_It's over. Gods, it's over. No Draco anymore. Ursa._

She sat up, albeit with a bit of difficulty. "Could I have some water, please? My throat aches."

Theo immediately rushed to her side and offered her a glass full of water, which she drank thirstily. When she was done, she looked sheepishly at her mother and friends.

"Can I have some time alone? I want... I want to see my new body. To see it's real."

All of them nodded with soft smiles and let her alone, closing the door behind them.

With shaky legs, she got up and headed towards the big mirror of her bedroom. When she dared to raise her eyes and look at her reflection, she almost started sobbing.

One of the most beautiful women she had known was looking straight at her with eyes glistening with tears. Her long silver hair was falling on soft waves, ending on her waist. Beautiful rosy cheeks, coral lips. Excited, she inspected more of her new body. She still had long, slender legs and arms. Feeling bold, she unfastened her robe and let it fall on the floor.

Her breath caught at the sight. Her skin was still porcelain white, the only aspect of her old body that had remained intact. Now, she was met with a pair of supple, pert breasts with pink nipples, a slim waist and curvy ass. But most importantly...

Slowly laying on the ground in front of the mirror, she opened her legs, witnessing the ultimate proof of her femininity. Tentatively, she softly touched her clit, labia and vaginal entrance, all hidden under a mass of silver curls.

No longer able to suppress her tears, she wore her robe again, got up from the ground and called her mother. When Narcissa came in, she fell into her arms, crying happily. Her mother was caressing her back soothingly, murmuring to her how proud she was of her, how utterly happy.

"I did it, mother.", she whispered with her new voice. "I did it."

_I am Ursa now._


	3. Better be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ursa's first day and (re)sorting at Hogwarts.

A week after her transformation, Ursa had her very first period. It was messy and painful, but she happily embraced this side of her new self.

When she had fully recovered, her mother and friends decided it was time she be introduced to the British wizarding world. That included her being enrolled to Hogwarts and sorted into one of the four houses.

She wasn't very willing to admit it, but this made her more anxious than the preparation of the gender aleration.

* * *

"Mrs. Malfoy! Lady Ursa! What an honour!" Madame Malkin gushed as she welcomed one of her most well-known customers and the daughter everyone believed that she lived in France.

"Good morning, Madame.", Ursa greeted kindly. "I am afraid most of my clothes were somehow lost in transportation from France to England. I am in dire need of a new wardrobe."

"Of course, dear. Just let me take your measures and then you can tell me what exactly you need."

After Madame took her measures, Ursa took the long list out of her bag with a sigh.

_Skirts, dresses, blouses, shirts, trousers, camisoles, caftans, clothes for school, robes._

With widened eyes, Madame Malkin sat down. "That will take many hours, perhaps days. But I promise I will be sending each piece of clothing that's ready. Is there anything on priority?"

"Yes, Madame, the school robes and clothes. I'll be joining Hogwarts tomorrow."

"Hogwarts? Like your brother? I thought you were in Beauxbattons..."

"Yes, I was. But after the Dark Lord killed Draco, I decided to stay here, to offer my parents support. I'm their only child, after all."

The elder woman's eyes were filled with sympathy. "I am deeply sorry for your loss, my dear. Your brother, for all his faults, wasn't a bad boy. And his brave sacrifice won't be forgotten soon by the pureblood community. Other families are already considering standing up to the Dark Lord, no matter the cost."

Ursa smiled. "I am happy to hear his sacrifice wasn't in vain, then."

* * *

After they were done with her clothes and shoes, Ursa headed to Flourish and Blotts and then to Mr Ollivander's shop for a new wand.

"Good morning, dear. How can I help you?"

"Good morning, Mr. Ollivander. I am Ursa Malfoy, Lord Malfoy's daughter. I came here for a new wand, I am afraid my old one doesn't obey me anymore."

"Hmm, interesting. Wands are quasi-sentient magical instruments, you know. Perhaps it sensed a change in you, a change in your personality that makes you no longer compatible with it."

"Perhaps. It could be my brother's death."

"My condolences, dear. I am sorry for your loss. But now, let's see what we can find for you."

After some searching on the shelves, the wandmaker brought her several boxes with wands. After a few failed attempts, Ursa found a wand that felt right.

"That's quite the impressive wand that has chosen you, Lady Ursa.", Ollivander told her, obviously impressed. "Elder Wood with a Horned Serpent horn core."

Now she was intrigued as well. "Could you explain me the composition of the wand that I have chosen just now?"

"Of course. As you may know, the Elder Wood is the rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky. The elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. Combine it with a Horned Serpent horn Core, well... This wand core was used for the first time by Isolt Sayre, Ilvermorny School's founder. The wands made from this core are exceptionally powerful. They are also sensitive to Parseltongue and can warn their owner of danger by emitting a low musical tone. Let me tell you, Lady Ursa, I had a pretty hard time making this wand. No one that has ever entered this shop has been found compatible with this wand. Until today.", the wandmaker finished with a a meaningful smile.

She felt impressed and overwhelmed at equal measure. "That was...quite insightful, Mr. Ollivander. Thank you very much."

She paid the wandmaker for the wand, its case and a wand holster as well, then she headed to Madame Malkin's, where she would meet with her mother again.

* * *

_The day after_

When Ursa entered the Great Hall and stood beside Albus Dumbledore, the looks she received were mixed. Some were laced with sympathy and sadness, some with open contempt, others with simple curiosity, others with surprise. But she had eyes only for one of them.

Harry was looking at her with a mix of all those, except for contempt. And there was something more in his eyes; something akin regret and shame.

_But what could he possibly feel regretful for?_

MacGonagall cleared her throat to command silence. "Greetings, students. Today is a very special day. As you all know, your former classmate, Draco Malfoy, was murdered by the Dark Lord himself, for daring to defy him. His twin sister, Ursa Malfoy, has decided to leave Beauxbattons Academy of Magic and join us, in order to be close to her parents and give them comfort and support. She is a sixth-year. But first, she has to be sorted." Ending her short speech, Minerva took the Sorting Hat and Ursa sat on a chair. It seemed like everyone was watching with rapt attention, because nobody was speaking.

When the Hat touched her head and didn't immediately announce "Slytherin!", some gasps could be heard. Alas, she could only hear the Hat in her mind, talking to her.

_"Seems we meet again, dear Ursa. Only you are in the right body now, with a different name, and a purpose in life. Well, I knew you were as much intelligent as Miss Granger, but you remain cunning still. Your motives, though..."_

_"I am not the same person, surely you can see that. This Malfoy knows exactly what she wants from her life, what is her destination."_

_"Indeed, dearest. What you have been through for love... Very few would have the same courage to follow their hearts. And your transformation was the proof you have stayed true to your heart. Well, then, let's not discuss it further. Better be..."_

Ursa held her breath for a moment, and she realised Harry's eyes were glued on her.

"GRYFFINDOR!"


	4. First night in the lions' den.

When the Hat announced "Gryffindor!", everyone was stunned. She could see many of her former Housmates in Slytherin with their mouths hanging open in shock, even with anger. Pansy seemed furious, Grabbe and Goyle seemed confused. But Blaise and Theo were smiling and secretly winked at her.

Without a word, she gracefully rose from her chair and headed towards her new House, realising with happiness that the Gryffindor House Sigil appeared on her robes. Her tie changed colours, too.

She sat in a seat next to Hermione Granger and smiled to everyone around her, hoping she would dissolve the tension. "Good evening everyone. I am Ursa. I hope you won't be quick in judging me by my family's name or my brother's behavior."

Nobody seemed able to utter a single word, everyone too astonished by her Sorting. Eventually, Harry looked her in the eye and spoke first.

"Welcome to our House. You have my word, no one will ever judge you by your name. These are hard times. And we all know about Draco's sacrifice. Nobody expected that, but he showed who he truly was. He was with the Light, and paid the price. We are all very sorry for your loss."

"Indeed we are. It must be very hard for you and your parents.", Hermione spoke, compassion in both her eyes and the tone of her voice.

"Yes. It was hard. His loss... It's going to take a long time for us to heal. But I need you to know, I share his beliefs and bravery. Draco was a silent supporter of the side of the Light, but I want to do so much more. I won't let his death be wasted. I will continue what he started."

That bold statement had even more mouths hanging open. Fortunately, Harry wasn't as affected. "We appreciate that, Ursa. It's good to know we have more allies in the Pureblood society than we originally thought."

Ursa gave him a bright smile, and she swore he blushed under her stare. "Thank you Harry. I'll do my best."

* * *

She was given a bed in the same room with Hermione, since there had been no time to empty another. Thus, Hermione was her only dormmate.

Deciding to show some Gryffindor courage, Ursa politely asked Hermione to sit beside her on her bed. Hermione seemed pleasantly surprised, but she allowed it.

"Well, I don't know where to begin from. There are so many things I'd like to say to you, about me and Draco and our secret agreement to fight for the Light."

"I don't know what to say, either. Your arrival in Great Britain was a surprise, tonight's sorting even more so."

Ursa laughed quietly. "I imagine. Draco's death and the circumstances behind it was the biggest surprise of all, but not for me. My brother never agreed with our family's affliation with the Dark Lord. He tried to oppose our father's stance, but he was trapped. Mother couldn't do much. So, he had to put on a mask. He constantly taunted and insulted Muggleborns and Half- Bloods, he pretented to hate Gryffindors, all because it was expected of him. But he was at his limits. So, one night, when Voldemort invited him to take the Dark Mark... Well, you know the rest of the story. Mother Floo-called me in the middle of the night, sobbing hysterically. Even father was in tears. Since that night, I vowed to avenge my brother. I vowed his fight against the Dark wouldn't go to waste. This is why I decided to return to England. To make it clear that Draco's brutal death won't be forgotten."

Hermione seemed a bit teary-eyed at the end of her speech, but it was Harry's shaken voice that interrupted them.

"Ι promise you, Draco's death won't be in vain. None of us knew, but now that we do, we'll do everything in our power to get rid of that monster."

"Harry!" Hermione admonished him with a frown. "Had you been standing at that door all while we talked?"

Harry seemed sheepish. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I wanted to talk with Ursa and I just heard you. I'm sorry."

Ursa stood up. Here she was, across the boy she had loved for so many years, and her heart was ready to burst. "No worries, Harry. Besides, I want to have a conversation with you as well. It is a matter of top secrecy. This is information for Members of the Order only."

Harry's eyes widened, so did Hermione's. "What is it about? Do you have inter information about Voldemort?"

"You bet. You have more allies within Voldemort's cycle than you think. I promise you, you'll have a weekly or monthly update about his plans. But other than this, there is something much more urgent."

"What is it?" Harry put a Silencing Charm and Privacy Wards in the room, so nobody could enter.

She sighed deeply and looked straight into his bright green eyes.

"Harry, how much do you know about Horcruxes?"


End file.
